Galeophobia & Other Stories
by Soujirou-san
Summary: Well, I still have Galeophobia in here, but now its a story that has a different short story for a chapter. Yay! So read on to hear about different things that happen to the Spirit Detective and his friends! I FINALLY UPDATED AFTER A RATHER LONG....HIATUS
1. Galeophobia

Disclaimer: I don't own Nitendo. And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I wish I did, cuz then I'd be famous and be a really good manga artist....::sob:: WHY CAN'T I OWN ANYTHING GOOD?!?!  
  
NOTE: Okay, so it's basically now a 'book' of collected works. Each chapter will be a different, short, funny story.  
  
Galeophobia   
  
The Dark Tournament was over, which was a great relief, and everyone was on their way home, eager to get off the boat, which was almost at its destination.  
"So what do you plan on doing when you get back, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, with that freaky smile he gets. Kuwabara shrugged.  
"Play video games and watch TV," He thought for a second. "And play with Eikichi...." Shizuru shuddered.(A/N: Hey, dont look like that! So would you if your brother, who just kicked some demon butt yesterday, mind you, wanted to go home and play with a cute little kitten. Its disturbing when you think of it that way, I know....)  
"That's my baby brother for you," She chuckled when Kuwabara glared at her before turning his attention back to Kurama.  
"What do you plan on doing?" He asked. Kurama thought for a second.  
"I have to finish a school assignment, which will be real boring, and then I guess I'll buy something for my mother for her birthday." Again with the smile....o.0;;;  
"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go and beat Kuwabara at video games, just to wreck his good time!" Yusuke gave that goofy grin that he gets some times and dodged as Kuwabara took a swing at him. Keiko shook her head and backed away, with a huge sweatdrop.  
"That's a good idea, Yusuke,"Shizuru said. "Why don't you come over when we get back to shore? It's almost noon, so I guess I'll have to make lunch. Actually, why don't all of you come and play video games?"(A/N: Very un-Shizuru like, I know....But....oh, I can't spoil it.....) Kurama, Keiko and Botan nodded, while Genkai shrugged. Yukina clapped and began asking Kuwabara if he had any of the really good games, like Soul Caliber I and II, Legend of Zelda, The Wind Waker, and Grand Theft Auto, Vice City. Everyone stared as she said the last one.  
"What?" She smiled innocently. "Its a cool game."(A/N: Yukina has a hidden violent side in my stories.....) Shizuru smiled and turned her head, staring at Hiei, who hadn't said anything.  
"What about you, shortie?" She smiled at him and he glared at her.  
"I don't have anything to do--" Yusuke cut him off.  
"Then come with us to Kuwabara's house." Glare.  
"--and I plan to keep it that way." Hiei finished.  
"Aw, come on Hiei," Kurama practically begged. "It'll do you some good to do something fun." GLARE. Everyone began to pester Hiei after that, poking and prodding and pulling and pushing and yelling, until he finally gave in and threatened to kill them all if they bothered him for the rest of the trip. So while everyone discussed what they were going to do, Hiei spent his time trying to fix the bandana thing over his Jagan from where Yukina poked him in it. Finally, the boat docked at a different place than the pick up spot.  
"Where are we?" Botan asked out loud as they got off. Keiko pointed to a sign, and read:  
"It says we're in Nariyuki, which is where they have an actual gate between the Makai and Ningenkai."  
"Good," Yusuke said. "Lets get the hell out of here." And all 9 of them went off in search of directions, since they had no clue where the gate was.   
"We're here!" Shizuru kicked off her shoes as soon as she stepped into the apartment. Kuwabara thanked everyone, Buddha, Ala, God, for air conditioning, and stepped into the living room with Yusuke to play some video games. Kurama, Genkai, and Keiko sat on the couch, and Botan and Yukina went to help Shizuru, who was in the kitchen making tea and getting snacks. Hiei just stood there, staring at the Yusuke, who couldn't hook the GameCube up to the TV.  
"Hey, shortie!" Shizuru called Hiei to the kitchen. Reluctently, he went to her, growling. "Don't be like that. Can you go get my slippers from the dining room? Please...." Hiei growled again and stalked off down the hall(A/N: Un-Hiei like). Ten seconds later--  
CRASH! SMACK! THUD! A chair flew out into the hallway, followed by a vase.  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Hiei came running out of the dining room, slippers in hand, and hit the couch at full speed, toppling over it onto the coffee table. "Ow...." He rubbed his head, blinked, remembered what he had just seen, and then began screaming and running towards the door. Kurama and Yusuke reached it first and grabbed his arms and waist, pulling him back.  
"Lemme goooooo!" Hiei struggled and hit them on the head with the slippers, only to have Kurama tie him up with his Rose Whip.  
"Hiei!" Kuarma said in a stern, almost Youko like, voice. "Sit still and calm down." He untied him and placed him on the couch next to Genkai. Hiei immediatly curled into a fetal position and began to rock back and forth, staring blanky at nothing(and that is possible).  
"Hiei!" Yusuke waved a hand in front of his face. "Hiei!" Smack. He glared at Yusuke, and then freaked out again.  
"What's wrong?" Shizuru walked into the room. "Hey, shorite, wassup?" Hiei looked at her and said, in a very cold monotone, "Why didn't you say you had a c-c-c--"  
"A 'c-c-c'?"  
"C-ca....t? I'm galeophobic, people!"  
"Cat? Oh, that's my brother's. It totally slipped my mind, sorry." And everyone in the room began to think the same thing. 'Eikichi made Hiei flip out? Eh?' ;;;  
"I knew he was no good!" Hiei grabbed his katana and stood on the couch, ready to kil Kuwabara.  
"Gimme that," Genkai reached up and took it, clouting Hiei on the head.  
"Um....do you not like cats?" Kurama asked, putting an arm around Hiei. "Or are you afraid of them, or both, maybe?" Hiei leaned on Kurama's shoulder and rocked back and forth some more, humming some song from the Makai.  
"I think both," Genkai commented before handing Hiei his sword. "Why, though?" She watched as he sat down and sheathed it, absent-mindedly cutting the space between his thumb and index finger.  
"Okay, you wanna know?" Hiei snapped back to reality. Nods from all of them. "Really? Don't laugh when I tell you....because I might have to kill you ALL!" Wavy flashback thing   
The river lapped gently at the shore, where ten kids were sitting, in the shade of some cherry blossom trees, who's sakura flowers fell to the ground in a lovely pattern.  
"Class!" A woman called from a clearing, farther from the water, that was surrounded by Japanese maples. "Come eat lunch!" The kids stood and streched, and slowly made their way to her.  
"Ugh, fish?" One girl looked at the teacher, who nodded.  
"Of course, Midori. We're right next to the Hatarki river, so I figured we didn't need to go back to the villaged and get food." She handed each child a plate, with fish, bean curd, rice, and pear slices on it. "Eat up, because this is all you're getting 'til we get home." They wandered off to the river again, and sat down, complaining.  
"I HATE fish," Said Midori, looking at her friend. "How 'bout you, Chihiro? Do you like fish?" Chihiro shook her head.  
"Not really. Let's take a poll! Everyone who likes fish, raise your hand! Okay, so Kenji likes fish. Being a cat demon, that's natural. Raise your hand if you DON'T like fish! So, its me, Midori, Rei, Tommy, Mark, Hiei, Yusaku, Hiroko, and Shioto. Wow. That's everyone 'cept Kenji."  
"Let's go complain!" Yusaku shouted, his purple bangs falling over his eyes. Hiroko rolled her eyes and glared at her little brother.  
"Shut up, idiot," She said, slapping him. "Let's eat, and THEN complain, since its a three hour walk back to the village." Everyone murmured in agreement, and began to chow on everything but the fish, all ten finishing the pear slices first.  
"Hey, Kenj, catch!" Shioto chucked his fish at Kenji. He saw it coming and ducked, making it hit Rei in the face.  
"Ew, you ass!" She grabbed her fish and smeared it in Shioto's hair. He screamed and chucked more fish at her, but misssed and hit Midori, and then all hell broke loose. Fish, bean curd, and rice went sailing through the air. Hiei, being the smallest, got hit the most with the food(mainly fish). Everyone went around screaming so loud that no one heard the twigs snapping, and the low hissing. Until--  
"Hey, man, whats that shit over there?" Mark pointed across the river, just as a pack of 20 rabid, stray, cats came jumping across. Everyone stared, and Tommy shouted, "Every kid for themself!", which made everyone start screaming and running around. The cats chased them, looking for the fish, when one noticed poor lil' Hiei, sitting in a tree. He stared at it, and it stared at him. And then it hissed. He screamed and jumped out of the tree as it lunged at him. He hit the ground and was covered in cats. They licked him, their hard, prickly tounges trying to get the flavor off, but only managing to scrape his skin. He screamed and Tommy ran over to help him, kicking the cats off(actually, he was mainly hitting Hiei and not the cats).  
"Get 'em offa me!" Hiei sat down, miserable, and began to cry, tears pouring down his cheeks to form black hiroseki stones that rolled across the ground(A/N: my young Hiei was a cry baby). Mark and Kenji reached down, pulling the cats off. Hiei was scratched, red, bleeding, and crying, but fine(not to mention traumitized). Wavy things again Silence. Except the tick-tock of the clock in the kitchen. Silence. And sweatdrops. 0.0;;;;;; Lots of them.  
"I TOLD YOU!" Hiei stood up, unwrapping his right arm. "Dragon of the Darkness--"  
"NO!" Yukina grabbed his arm. "Don't do it!" He stared at her.  
"Poor kid," Keiko reached down and rubbed his head. Hiei growled and shoved her away, just as a 'mew!' came from by his feet.  
"AHHHH!!!" Hiei jumped backwards off the couch and fell out the window.  
"No wonder he doens't like cats," Kuwabara commented.  
"Or fish," Said Kurama, shaking his head.  
"I'll call an ambulance," Genkai said, standing up. THE END.  
  
not the best. who cares? it was a one shot! a one shot! ::sobs::  
  
oh yeah, galeophobic is the term for someone afraid of cats. 


	2. Guess My Age

Disclaimer: I don't own Nitendo. Or Ben & Jerry's. And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I wish I did, cuz then I'd be famous and be a really good manga artist....::sob:: WHY CAN'T I OWN ANYTHING GOOD?!?!  
  
NOTE: For people who replied, THANK YOU! I love getting replies. It makes me feel good about myself. And I didn't do another chapter for Galeophobia. I just, well, made like a book of collected works. You know what I mean. It's like Shonen Jump, a book(in this case, story), with collected works from arists(me!). There you go. So here's the next one:  
  
Guess My Age.  
  
"Guess what?" Hiei poked Yusuke while asking him as he tried to watch Edward Scissorshands. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and the Spirit Detecive and his pals had NOTHING to do. Yeah yeah, Yukina made some food, and yeah yeah, Genkai had satillite TV with 450 channels, and yeah yeah, Kurama brought over his brother's GameCube games, and yeah yeah, Kuwabara got his hand stuck in the toaster, but who cares? It was raining. And boring. "Guuueeessss!" Hiei poke him again.  
"What?!?!" Yusuke turned and glared at him.  
"Know what today is?"  
"The 17th of April?"  
"No shit, but guess what else it is?"  
"I dunno, the day we found out Kuwabara has less intellegence than we thought?"  
"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted from the couch.  
"Well, you were kind of stupid," Shizuru commented. "I mean, who gets a hand stuck in a toaster?" Kurama, Keiko, and Botan all laughed, Genkai shook her head, and Yukina fussed over how if Hiei hadn't thrown it, he wouldn't have tried to catch it. Hiei fussed back just as much about how when he set it on 'medium' it burnt his toast and if it had done its job correctly, it needn't have been thrown. Then Genkai started fussing rather loudly about how if he had listened to her when she said that the 'light' on her toaster was like 'medium', the 'medium' like 'dark', and the 'dark' like 'ultra dark', it wouldn't have been burnt.  
"Anyway, today is my birthday!" Everyone stared.  
"Really?" Kurama raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know that."  
"Neither did I," Yusuke said. "I mean, I didn't know demons HAD birthdays."  
"They do," Yukina said from next to her boyfriend. "You know, Hiei, being twins with you is weird, since my birthday is a week and a day after your's. I guess the Koorime didn't want our birthdays to be the same....." She shrugged. "So how old will you be?"  
"I'm. Not. Telling." Hiei turned away from them. "It's sort of embarrassing."  
"C'mon!!" Kurama hugged him.  
"FOX......" Hiei hit the pervert on the head. If Kurama kept at it, everyone would start thinking they were gay. And though Hiei was most certainly NOT gay, he wasn't so sure about Kurama.  
"Can we guess?" Botan asked.  
"Yeah," Hiei said, shoving Kurama.  
"7?" Keiko suggested. Hiei glared at her. "Thought so. Oh! We have to getcha a present!" Keiko grabbed him and her shoes, and tugged him towards the mall.   
  
After getting ready(which took an hour since they had to find 'stupid, retarded, dumbass human clothes!' that fit Hiei and then convince him to leave his sword home, since it would be questionable to the police, the troops were ready to move out. But, alas, Hiei wanted a hat to wear. And it had to be baseball hat that had to be backwards, since it matched is pants(two sizes too big), belt(that stuck out to the side a bit), T shirt(that was half-tucked) and jacket(a size too big which covered his hands) very nicely. He looked more like a short street punk in big clothes than a notorious demon.  
"You take longer to get ready that my sister!' Kuwabara said, reciving smack and a kick in the shin.   
  
"8?" Yusuke was began guessing Hiei's age as they walked into Sears.  
"Nope." Hiei shook his head and stared out of the corner of his eye at a blond walking past.  
"10?"  
"Negatory."  
"Is it 9" Genkai asked. Hiei shook his head.  
"More'n that," He said, staring at a busty brunette. Botan hit him.  
"Stop staring at women," She snarled. "It's gross. Anyway, are you 11?"  
"No!" Hiei shouted, flames growing slightly on his palms. "It's over 16 so stop guessing low numbers!"  
"Is it 16?"  
"No, Botan, it isnt! Hey, Ben & Jerry's!" Hiei ran over to the ice cream place and sighing, everyone had to follow. It WAS his birthday, after all.   
  
"37?"  
"Nope." They were by the fountain, finishing their ice cream, and were still guessing.  
"58!"  
"Two words: N. O."   
  
Two and a half hours later:  
  
"487?"  
"NO!"  
"488?"  
"No."  
"489?"  
" Sigh," Hiei stopped shooting zombies on the arcade game for a second. "You know what, I changed my mind. I'm NOT telling. Stop asking." Everyone pouted.  
"Hey, Yukina!" Shizuru called her over. "Hiei and you are twins, right?" She nodded. "Well, how old are YOU?" Yukina smiled.  
"517," She said, staring thoughtfully at Shizuru. "Why?"  
"No reason," Shizuru grabbed Hiei and turned him around. "Kid, I happen to know you're 517." Hiei glared, but nodded, and continued killing zombies.  
"You suck, Yukina," He said, right before he lost his last life. Yukina just smiled.  
"Wow," Yusuke said. "You're old! Hey, maybe you're gonna get bald soon!" He ran from the arcade as Hiei jumped to beat him within an inch of his pitiful life.  
  
END 


	3. Syringes are fun

Apology: Sorry! I haven't updated in...eons! Blame that on AFF . net, school, my short attention span, a bad case of writer's block, and a broken internet. Anyway, I'm really sorry about not updating this story, and I plan on updating my other YGO! one, and this one, regularly. And I'll have some new little...extra stories for you all soon. Okay? Its my way of making up with the masses.

Note: This is just some crazy chapter I have no clue why I wrote. I'm not sure, either, if the previous sentence was a run on or not. Anyway, this is just random. Yep. Oh, it actually started out as a monologue between Hiei and the chef, but I decided I had to make another part to go along with it to keep things neat and organized for the public. Anyway, whatever. And you really will be able to see the difference between how I write now and how I used to write...yay.

I wasn't sure how I wanted the restaurant; the Paris opera house design was good and the Japanese style was good too. I didn't want it to look like a dojo or anything, but I still wanted it to have those little booth-room-things like the Japanese style...so I had to go with the dojo.

Just imagine it as a nice looking Jap. style restaurant full of rich demons running around in kimonos. Not to mention those Western civilization-meets the kimono outfits. Those are so cute! Wait...fuck, I just said 'cute'. Anyway, have you seen those? It starts off like a regualr button down Victorian dress and then at the bottom the skirt is actually like the basic kimono-pants-thingy that the men wear. And the shoes are like Victorian leather button down boots. So purdy.

And once again, I know all the romajii terms: baka, ningen, youkai, sakura, Reikai, etc. I just choose not to use them. Nya.

Random Nagging: No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, somehow, someway, my stories always end up being porn. I mean, half the time...okay, 12 of the time, I'm not trying to make it porn. It just comes out that way...I try, and I try, and I try until my keyboard is covered in blood to make it not porn, but for some reason, someone always ends up offering to, or actually, sucking someone else's cock, balls, clit, nipples, or making out with someone, or having sex with someone, or licking someone's ass or just licking all over someone.

But it does make for an iteresting story, so I'm not complaining.

And you know, head is rather fun. Or so I've heard...and watched gay guys give it to each other on the 'net...wait...shit.

Summary: The group goes out to eat at a brand new, fancy Makai restaurant full of demon aristocrats and stuff. Someone tries to poison...woopsie, not a spoiler!

Warnings: No pairings, attempted murder, poison, psychotic chefs, demons, aristocrats, language, Cheshire Cat talk.

**Galeophobia & Other Stories**

**Chapter Three...Four? Dunno: Syringes are fun**

"Get the _fuck _away from me." Hiei threw a **cherry** from the tree his was in at Yusuke's laughing head. The boy ducked behind Kurama and chuckled more.

"Aw, come** on**, Hiei!" He pleaded. "Don't be that way until you hear _all_ of what I have to say." He burst out laughing as Kurama burst into a fit of _rather cute _giggles. Aww.

"What are you** laughing **at! -spitting fire- " Hiei raged, standing up with a glare. Kurama giggled harder and pointed at Hiei's head.

"**You**...your...h-hai...r..." Kurama stuttered

He couldn't even talk. Yusuke was rolling on the ground.

"You...have..._cherry blossom_...in...-snicker-..._hair_..." Kurama managed to piece together fragments of a sentence.

'Cherry blossom?' Hiei reached up and twiddled his hair around. "Son of a _bitch_...oh, **sorry**, Yusuke." He added, yanking the friggin' flower out of his hair.

Yusuke glared, hiccuping from laughing so much.

"Don't **diss** my mom." He stated.

"I'm not dissing your_ mom_." Hiei countered. "I'm dissing _you_."

"That's it, fucker! -hissgrowlsnort- " Yusuke turned to Kurama. "We ain't takin' him **now**, and that's **final**!"

"Oh, Yusuke, we _have_ to take him!" Kurama frowned, frustrated. "If we _don't,_ Yukina and Keiko and Shizuru will just **yell at us**! 'Where's Shortie at?', 'Where's Hiei?', 'Yusuke, where's that **short guy** that's always hanging arounud Kurama?'. It'll _never_ end."

Well, it_ is _true.

Of course, **Kuwabara** wouldn't care. ("Its _better _that the little creep didn't show up! But don't worry, Yukina, I'll make it all better!")

Neither would Hiei, who was currently settling back down in his tree.

"Hey, where **were** you going to take me?" He asked. Kurama brightened up as Yusuke grumbled.

"Well, we _were_ going to take you with us to some _fancy new restaurant _Koenma got VIP access to." Yusuke stated, with that 'we were, but now we're not' attitude. "But now **you aren't **going. And they have a _helluva _dessert menu."

"I'm sorry." Hiei answered quickly. "I really wish you'd take me with you...please?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"I'll...love you? Be your best** friend**? _Suck_ your _cock_?"

"Ew, God, save that for _Kurama_!" -giggle-

-smack- "What the_ hell _does that mean, Urameshi!" Kurama had those little angry triangle things on his head, and fangs, too.

"It just means that you two are a _little more _**buddy-buddy **than you need to be at times..." Yusuke screamed, running for his life as Hiei chased him down, Kurama hot on his heels.

* * *

The group of...hold on, there's _four_ of them usually...plus Genkai is five...then you add in Yukinga, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan...that's nine...and then Koenma...ten...and George...eleven...wow. That's alot.

Erm, sorry about that.

Anyway, the group of eleven stood in front of a nice, big, Japanese style restaurantcalled something that I don't have a name. It looked very nice.

"Erm, this place is **new**, right?" Yusuke asked, glancing at Koenma.

With his squinted eyes and pacifier in mouth, Koenma nodded. "Yep, its new. Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"Are you _sure_ these people are demons?" Keiko asked nervously, looking around. "They...they look like_ humans _alm--" Yukina put a hand over Keiko's mouth.

"Don't **say** that!" She whispered. "If these demons hear you say they look like humans, they'll...well...ick." She drew a slick finger across her throat. Keiko made a face.

"Well, _I_ don't care." Shizuru commented, flicking her cigarette. "I really could care _less_ about what they look like. As long as they have **hot guys** and **hot food**, I'm fine." She did that thing with her hand...you know what I mean! I can't describe it too well...its like holding your hand sideways and then just pulling out in the air across your chest.

"Psh, whatever, let's just **eat**." Koenma retorted. The gaggle of people/demons/spirit lords walked into the restaurant, which was busy with busty, sexy waitresses in tight fitting dresses walking around. The waiters were cute, too, and were running around with several trays at once, trying to accomodate everyone.

The host looked up. He had cute little horns like a ram and black hair, covering dazzling pink eyes.

"_Bonjour_." He stated.

The host looked up for a second, the reality of what he said sinking in a bit.

"Erm, right. _Hello_." He said, trying again. "Erm...you have reservations, **right**?" The host peered forward at Koenma. "Ruler of the spirit world though you may be, you'll **still need **reservations."

Koenma opened one eye and peered back at him.

"I think _I do_. -agitation- "

"Well, let me _check_. -disbelief- "

Oh, that was a **bit **cold.

"Oh, yeah, _sure_, you have reservations." The host, 'Yokasu' his name tag read, counted the number of people. "But only for _ten_. Not eleven. I'm **sorry**. -gigglesnort- "

Wow, that **is **cold.

"Well, I'm sure we can...make that **work**." Koenma smiled evilly at George from behind his pacifier. "Ogre! Go _home_!"

Who didn't see that coming?

"But, _sir_!" George protested. "I came **all this way**! Why would you send _me _home? If _Hiei _hadn't decided to come all of a sudden--"

"Don't try and change the subject, ogre, get to it! Go _stamp _things!"

Dejected, George sulked and slumped his shoulders, and left the restaurant.

"So, **foloow **me." In the most faggotiest way, Yokasu led the now ten group to a nice booth-table-thingy in the back. "Here you are." He set down menus. "I'm sorry, can you hand me that?" He pointed to a straw, still in its wrapper, and looked really gay while doing so. Just like the waiter at IHop I was so fascinated with! He was a sexy gay, too, and a rocker! And I loved him! And he served our table! -drools- I didn't catch his name though...shame. Er, Kurama handed it to him. "Thanks, red, okay, so..._whatever_." He walked off.

"Yeah, red, **thanks**." Botan snickered, along with the rest of them. Kurama sneered.

"You're welcome." He stated blandly.

"Excuse me." A really hot chick with rabbit ears stood with a pad of paper. "I'm Mikasa, ready to order?"

* * *

Fat, dumb, and happy, Yusuke and his friends sat around, picking at the remainders of the meal.

The spirit dectective stretched, adding, "Well, that was nice. And _free _too. Thanks, pacifier breath."

-wack- "Don't **call **me that." Koenma glared.

"Well, **I'm **still hungry." Hiei commented, furrowing his brow. "You said they had dessert, and I want sugar _real _bad."

"Speaking of _sugar_..." Mikasa came back and plopped down a sundae cup full of pudding and cookies and fruit in a creative pattern. "Compliments of the _chef_."

Hiei stared at it. It was a nice cup of butterscotch pudding, with sugar cookie pieces stuck in it and carmel dripping off the top, which was a nice strawberry.

"Psh, I know what this **is**...Take it back." Hiei stated. "If the chef thinks she can poison **me**..." His head followed the pudding as Mikasa picked it up. "...then she's horribly..._mistaken_...she'll have to get up _pretty early _in the morning to poison me...with...**pudding**..." His lip quivered as the waitress left with the dessert.

Mikasa was back a few minutes later with a chocolate one.

"The chef _insists_." She put it down.

Hiei titled his head at a nice chocolate pudding, topped with whipped cream, Oreos, and a cherry. "Nope_, still not_ gonna..." Mikasa rolled her eyes and picked it up. "She's not gonna kill **me**, that's for sure."

"Whatever, man."

Mikasa was back yet again, much to the delight of the group.

"Okay, this is banana pudding with Nilla Wafers and banana pieces on it." She said, putting it down.

Hiei took one look, sighed, closed his eyes, and opened them again.

"Mikasa, go get the chef."

"Yes, what is it?" A nice looking chick, about Hiei's size, with long black hair, a chef's hat, and one of those nice Victorian dresses I told you about, only like a chef thing, sat down across from him.

"Hon, if you're gonna poison me, take the **syringe **out first." Hiei pulled a needle out of the pudding.

"Oh, my...how did...what is...why...goodness, let me take _that _out." The chef took the needle, looking around nervously with a chuckle.

"_Why _are you trying to poison me?"

"What? I wouldn't **dare**."

"Yes, you _would_, I found a needle in my _dessert_!"

"What **needle**?"

"That **needle**! Right there behind your _back_!"

"What about _this _needle?"

"You tried to **poison **me with it!"

"**Why **would I do that, Hi, I love you!"

"Yeah, **love **me enough to poison me!"

"Now how would I _poison _you?"

"WITH A _NEEDLE_!"

"**WHAT **NEEDLE?"

* * *

And so the conversation continued, into the wee hours of the morning. By then, everyone had passsed out but Hiei and the chef, who were still arguing as to **whether **or **not **the chef had tried to poison Hiei and with **what **and what _motives _she had.

It made for an interesting trial at the Makai court.

Everyone got a kick out of it,

said the chef was just too funny and cute,

and deemed Hiei paranoid.

'Cuz not everyone's out to get you, hon.

* * *

Okay, so now that this chapter is up, you all can start leaving nice reviews and not hating me. M'kay? Okay.


End file.
